Per sempre saremo fratelli
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Ho visto di recente i gameplay di Rival Schools 2 (Project Justice) e la ending di Kyosuke mi ha ispirata tale fanfic. Spero vi piaccia.


_Le fiamme si levano possenti e, simili a un'idra famelica, divorano le strutture del palazzo._

_Proiettano un riflesso dorato sull'eburneo pallore di tuo fratello Hyo, che giace inerte tra le tue braccia._

_Lo hai sconfitto, come egli stesso ti ha chiesto, poco prima di essere posseduto dallo spirito di vostro padre..._

_Sai di avere fatto la cosa giusta, eppure il tuo cuore gronda di dolore._

_Tuo fratello sta morendo, eppure ti sorride._

_E' felice che una tale agonia si sia conclusa._

_Finalmente ha trovato la pace negatagli da tempo._

_-Ben fatto fratello... Da questo momento vivi la tua vita... Dimenticati di tuo padre e di me... Vivi la tua vita con i tuoi amici...-ti sussurra con voce calma, anche se resa flebile dalla morte imminente._

_Ne senti il freddo tocco, malgrado il calore distruttivo delle fiamme._

_No!_

_Non vuoi che tuo fratello ti abbandoni!_

_Finalmente potete essere felici, liberi dall'oppressiva minaccia di vostro padre!_

_Gli urli di non arrendersi, ma ormai la sua ora è scoccata._

_E ne siete consapevoli entrambi._

_Ti sorride dolcemente un'ultima volta e poi il suo corpo si abbandona tra le tue braccia._

_E in quel momento il tuo cuore si riduce in frantumi, come un vaso colpito da una potente martellata._

Apri gli occhi.

Il tuo sguardo vaga smarrito e confuso e, con fatica, riconosce il mobilio consueto della tua camera da letto.

Si posa sul comodino di larice, su cui, sotto un abat jour, è posato un libro che non riesci a leggere, sfiora distrattamente la porta finestra chiusa.

Ti sollevi sul letto e, con un gemito, ti porti la mano alla testa.

Sei venuto in questa località isolata per riflettere e cercare di acquisire un po' di serenità.

Ma essa ti sembra un miraggio lontano e indefinito, che si allontana sempre di più.

-Ancora quel sogno...-mormori, il corpo scosso da ansiti frequenti, che quasi ti fanno male. Da tempo le tue notti sono tormentate dal ricordo degli ultimi istanti della vita di Hyo.

Resti, per alcuni istanti, immobile, seduto sul letto. Troppi pensieri in quel momento si mescolano in una ridda infernale, che ti crea una violenta emicrania.

-Hyo...-mormori e alcune lacrime cadono dai tuoi occhi. Sai che è stato giusto quel che è accaduto, ma non riesci a dimenticare...

E' come se il tempo per te si fosse fermato, vero Kyosuke?

E in questa tempesta di sofferenza non ti ha mai sfiorato il pensiero dei tuoi compagni...

-Batsu... Hinata... Perdonatemi, ma non posso tornare...-mormori. Perfino a loro hai nascosto la meta della tua partenza...

Hai bisogno di solitudine in questo momento e perfino la loro premura ti parrebbe molesta.

Capiranno? Non capiranno?

Sospiri. In questo momento tutto ti sembra così orribilmente incerto...

Sei riuscito a sconfiggere Mugen, eppure perché la rabbia non si è placata?

-Basta.-mormori e, con un gesto brusco, allontani le coperte e ti alzi.

Sai che il sonno, anche questa notte, sarà occupato da quell'orrendo ricordo.

Senti il freddo del pavimento contro i piedi nudi, ma non ti importa.

Ti avvicini alla porta finestra della tua camera e, con un gesto brusco, la apri.

La fresca aria di mare ti investe, come una salsa valanga, e il tuo corpo, protetto solo da un leggero pigiama candido, è scosso da violenti brividi.

Attendi.

Dopo alcuni istanti, esci sul balcone e fissi il paesaggio dinanzi a te.

Il cielo, d'un blu intenso, quasi nero, è rischiarato dallo sfolgorio argenteo delle stelle, che lo fanno rassomigliare ad uno zaffiro asteria e si confonde quasi col mare, che, delicato, sfiora la spiaggia sabbiosa, facendola risuonare d'un rumore dolce, simile ad un canto colmo di malinconia.

E' uno spettacolo magnifico, vero Kyosuke?

Stringi le tue lunghe dita attorno alla balaustra del balcone e chiudi gli occhi, aspirando il profumo pungente dell'aria marina.

L'ombra di un sorriso si manifesta sul tuo viso. Hai sempre amato tantissimo il mare...

Ti procura pace la sua immensità liquida, nella quale tutto sembra perdersi.

-E' bello, vero?-domanda una voce maschile.

Ti blocchi sgomento. Non osi girarti, hai paura di quanto vedrai...

Non può essere...

-Girati, Kyosuke.-ti invita con dolcezza la voce.

Lento, ti giri e i tuoi occhi si fissano nelle iridi nere di Hyo.

Tuo fratello gemello è davanti a te e ti fissa, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra sottili.

-Hyo...-pigoli e cerchi invano di trattenere i singhiozzi. Come è possibile che sia accaduta una cosa simile?

Ma cosa ti importa?

Qualsiasi sia la sua origine, hai necessità della sua presenza.

Solleva il braccio e la sua mano si posa sulla tua guancia, già rorida di lacrime.

-Ehi... Perché piangi?-ti chiede lui quasi sorpreso.

-Mi manchi... E poi...-balbetti, ma il pianto ti impedisce di parlare.

Quel contatto leggero ha distrutto quel muro che, con fatica, hai cercato di erigere attorno al tuo cuore.

Ti senti in colpa, vero Kyosuke?

Non avresti dovuto uccidere tuo fratello...

Lo hai liberato, ma a quale prezzo?

-Kyosuke... Io non sono arrabbiato con te. Anzi, ti devo ringraziare, perché mi hai dato la possibilità di morire da uomo libero.-mormora il tuo gemello con voce dolce.

-Ma... Ma...-balbetti. Sai che ha ragione, ma il tuo cuore ancora si macera nel senso di colpa.

Dovresti andare avanti, ma sei stanco, estenuato.

Ti sembra di avere dato tutto nella vostra ultima battaglia.

Vorresti addormentarti e non svegliarti mai più.

-Non pensarlo neanche per sogno.-mormora Hyo e il suo sguardo si indurisce.

Sussulti, dinanzi a quell'improvviso cambiamento dell'atteggiamento di Hyo, e poi reclini la testa.

Ha captato i tuoi pensieri, ancora una volta.

-Perdonami. ma... mi sento indegno di tutto da quando te ne sei andato... Perfino di essere felice... Non mi sento nemmeno degno dell'affetto di Batsu e Hinata...-rispondi e stringi forte i pugni. Non vuoi piangere...

Il tuo corpo è teso in uno sforzo supremo, ma alcune lacrime fuggono e bagnano le tue guance.

I tuoi sentimenti repressi si stanno liberando dalla loro prigione.

Il sorriso sul volto del tuo gemello si accentua e ti sembra di scorgerci ironia.

Cosa ci trova di così divertente?

E poi, con un gesto insolito da parte sua, ti abbraccia.

Le sue braccia si stringono attorno alle tue spalle e, con dolcezza, ti fanno appoggiare la testa sul suo petto.

-Hyo...-mormori sorpreso e imbarazzato, il volto velato d'un lieve rossore. Ti sembra di essere ritornato fanciullo in quel momento...

Sembra che i silenzi si siano dissolti, come ghiaccio colpito dagli strali aurei del sole estivo.

Stringi con uno spasimo le dita sulla sua giacca. Sai che non durerà e vuoi cogliere quegli ultimi istanti che vi rimangono.

Sono un dono troppo prezioso e non vuoi sprecarli.

-Kyosuke, non ti ho abbandonato e non ho certo intenzione di farlo ora che ci siamo ritrovati. Anche se il mio cuore ha smesso di battere, il nostro legame non è andato distrutto. Perché noi siamo gemelli e la morte non cambia questo.-dichiara Hyo e ti sfiora i capelli color padparash in una delicata carezza.

Il pianto scompare dal tuo cuore, Kyosuke.

Chiudi gli occhi e ti abbandoni voluttuosamente alla dolcezza del tocco di Hyo.

In questo momento conta solo la sua presenza, vero?

-Per sempre...-mormori dolcemente, prima di addormentarti tra le sue braccia. Le sue dita sulla tua testa hanno qualcosa di ipnotico...

Non riesci a resistere a quel tocco e ti abbandoni.

-Per sempre.-risponde Hyo e la sua voce calma si mescola al delicato rumore del mare sulla spiaggia sabbiosa.


End file.
